Fearless
by StarCrossedLovers123
Summary: Song fics for every song on the Taylor Swift "Fearless" album. No specific reason for the album choice, it's just a good album. Alot of the stories focus on the same people cause their mostly love songs. Doesn't follow any time line. Please read & enjoy!
1. Fearless

**Hey, so I hope you guys like my story! **_**Italics **_**are lyrics, normal writing is the story. Enjoy! Oh, by the way I'll always post a link to where you can hear the song.**

**Here it is. .com/watch?v=Wnk9Hq28MuA**

Fearless

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
_

Kurt and Finn are walking through the school parking lot after Glee practice. It's just drizzling outside. Finn loves this weather. Kurt loves that Finn loves it.

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah  
_

Kurt can hear love songs playing in his head. He so wishes that he could dance to one of those love songs with Finn, especially now. Thoughts of Finn holding him so closely flood his head.

_  
We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
_

Finn offers to drive Kurt home. Kurt feels like flying. They talk and laugh as the landscape outside zooms by. Kurt has to concentrate hard so he doesn't get lost in Finn's eyes this whole time.

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

Finn runs his fingers through his hair casually and Kurt smiles his beautiful smile. Finn loves this smile. Kurt's hands tingle with the want to hold Finn's, but he can't risk it. Finn silently wishes he could see that smile everyday. __

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  


Kurt resists the urge to just kiss him right now. Being with Finn always makes him feel so comfortable and confident. Around Finn, he's fearless.

_And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless  
_

When Finn is around Kurt, he feels as if he can do anything, and all of his worries and doubts just disappear. Nothing anyone says or does can stop him now; around Kurt, he's fearless.

_  
So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
_

As the time goes by, the car grows closer and closer to Kurt's house. He feels like screaming at Finn to slow down. Finn secretly wants to slow down or just stop the car all together, but is much too afraid. He's scared about his feelings right now- about where they'll take him. People in this town don't get feelings like this, and they don't like it when other people do.

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it_

Kurt wants to save this perfect momentforever. He wonders if the car had just slowed down a little bit, or if he was just dreaming.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
_

Finn decides that this is his favorite moment. In all his life, he will never have a sweeter memory than the one of him and Kurt laughing and talking in his car today. He feels a little less scared of his feelings now. He can't help it; around Kurt, he's fearless.

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless  
_

By this point Kurt doesn't care about anything else in the world around him. He could conquer all his fears right now. He couldn't help this feeling; around Finn, he's fearless.

_  
Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
_

Standing on Kurt's front porch, Finn wonders if any of this fear and hesitation is really worth it. Kurt wonders what to do next. Could he really go through with this?

_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless_

One kiss. One passionate kiss and everything is much clearer to both of them. There was really no use in all of that waiting, but it was worth it just to feel the rush of this moment.  
_  
'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
_

Kurt has waited for this for longer than he can even remember. He'd always been so scared to take the chance, but in the end it all worked out beautifully. He wouldn't have been able to do it without Finn's help though; Finn made him fearless.

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless  
_

Suddenly, all of Finn's past fear of this moment seemed silly. He could tell at this moment that he loved Kurt. He knew this because he took the risk. Of course he took the risk; Kurt made him fearless.

_  
'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
_

"I love you," Finn said with more passion in his voice than he'd ever thought possible.

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

"I love you too."

**Thanks for reading! Please comment! I live off comments! **


	2. Fifteen

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
_

Quinn walks into William McKinley High School for the first time in her entire life. She is shocked by the size of the place. Her old school didn't have lockers or homeroom numbers, or six foot tall foot ball players, or Spanish class.

_And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way  
_

Everyone seems so new to her. The only face that she truly recognizes is Brittany's. She runs to her best friend and gives her a hug.

_  
It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
_

"This is so exiting!" Quinn says. "These are gonna be the best four years of our lives!"

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"  
_

A cute senior boy with sandy blonde hair and bottle green eyes notices her and smiles a wide, impressive smile. She feels like the most special girl on earth. Was he really flirting with her? She sure hopes so.

_  
'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
_

Every time he walks by, butterflies fill her stomach, and she feels speechless. Was it possible that he could every really like her?

_And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
_

She figures it's not that complicated. She likes him, he likes her, and they would be a happy couple and stay together forever, even if it meant her grades slipping a little, and her loosing a bit of respect from her older sister (Who didn't really approve of her senior boy infatuation.). They're soul mates, what is there to really think about?

_This is life before you know who you're supposed be  
Fifteen  
_

He likes her for her, and he makes her feel special. She knows what she wants from her life. She has a plan and he's part of it.

_  
You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
_

Quinn takes her seat in Spanish class next to a pretty girl named Santana. At first it seems like they have nothing in common, but after spending time together, they become inseparable.

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can_

"They're stupid," Santana says about the stupid girls in front of them. "If you have sex in high school, and drop out, you'll grow up and have no future and no self respect."

Quinn likes the way Santana thinks. She is extremely smart. _  
_

_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
_

Time passes, and before they know it, Santana and Brittany are giggling as they watch Quinn head off on her first date. She's all dressed up for her twelfth grade hottie, and as she gets into the passenger seat of his car she feels like a princess. She wonders how it's possible that he really likes _her_.

_And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends  
_

After the date, Quinn stays up all night singing and dancing and chatting happily with Brittany and Santana. Her mother shakes her head and smiles.

_  
'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
_

"I love you," The senior boy says. It is at that moment that she decides she loves him too. She would love him forever.

_When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round_

When he kisses her, he sets her world on fire. They kiss a lot, but hard as he tries, they never move past that. Quinn is going to wait until marriage.

_  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen  
_

Quinn notices a cute boy on the football team. He's a freshman like her, and he's really tall and handsome. Quinn doesn't think much of him though; she's in love with her senior boyfriend. She always will be.

_  
When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now  
_

Inside, Quinn has always known that he doesn't _really_ love her, but it still comes as a shock when he breaks up with her. She is surprised by how much it actually hurts. She feels like she'll never really feel okay again. He's broken her heart.

_  
Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
_

After a while, Quinn eventually realizes that she had been dreaming the whole time. She would never marry him, and they wouldn't actually spend the rest of their lives together. She feels so stupid. All she ever wanted was to be loved.

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried_

Santana comes to Quinn's house at ten thirty one night. She explains through tears that she'd just had sex with her boyfriend of four months, and then been dumped directly after. The two friends cry together, knowing that neither of them will ever be exactly the same. Santana just feels wrong; she feels she needs to search for security. She doesn't think she _can_ be loved. __

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them

_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
_

Quinn and Santana share a similar tale. Both of them fell hard and crashed harder, but from this experience, they've realized a valuable lesson. You can't love if you don't know who you are.

_I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

Quinn takes that summer to learn who she is, and how to love again. It's not easy to have your heart broken. Santana spends the summer gaining back some self respect; this helps in some ways, but she knows she'll never feel secure again. He stole that from her.

_  
Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

Quinn walks into McKinley on the first day of her second year. There's a really cute football player with brown hair standing by Quinn's locker.


	3. Love Story

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

It's a cool day in July; the first week of summer and the air smells fresh and crisp. Mike sits on the top step of his front porch. He's fourteen years old, and not interested in dating yet- at least not until he sees her. Mike will never forget the day he first met Brittany, she changed his image of beauty all together.

_  
See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

The second time he meets Brittany is at the "Welcome to McKinley High" barbecue the week before school would start. She smiles at him from across the yard, and that gives him enough courage go talk to her. They exchange common greetings and joke about their families and friends. Brittany has never been a very shy person, so she doesn't hesitate to kiss him. That one kiss was enough to set both of their hearts on fire.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said  
_

Mike's family is extremely traditional. His father doesn't listen as Mike explains time and time again that he's in love with Brittany, so they decide to stop telling people that; no one will believe them. Mike's parents dislike Brittany, they want him to marry a nice Asian girl, not the 'filthy gwilo' that he seems to be head over heals for. One day his father tells him that his loving Brittany is a disgrace to the family's name, and that if he continues to see her, he is no longer a part of their family. At this time Mike informs his father that he really doesn't care. _  
_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Brittany wakes up one evening to the sound of someone tapping on her window. She lets her boyfriend in, and after a very minimal amount of persuasion, the two of them climb down the brick wall outside of her bedroom. They walk hand in hand to Centerville Park and kiss the night away. Mike makes a promise to himself that night; he's gonna marry her one day.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Let's keep this town for a little while  
_

Sneaking out becomes an almost nightly event for the blissful young couple. The words "I love you" become the most honest words either of them ever says, and they rely on each other for peace and solace. Star-crossed-lovers, together forever.

_  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was begging you please don't go _

Brittany's mother likes Mike. She finds him charming and polite. Brittany's father doesn't like any boy that Brittany dates, but things get worse one night when he decides that the couple are acting 'too serious for their age.' They bicker about whether or not Mike spends too much time with her. Finally, when asked why it is that he can't stand to be away from her, Mike yells, "Because I love her!" and their secret is out.

_And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Months go by, and one night, the two of them sneak out to celebrate Brittany's eighteenth birthday, just a week before school ends. Mike has a surprise for her tonight. Walking down the old beaten path, Brittany wonders where he's taking her. They've never come here before. As they climb through a tangled bundle of tree branches, a lake and a small beach, and a million stars enters their view. "I love it!" She says, pulling him by the hand. "I love you," Mike says, kissing her softly. Brittany decides that this has been her best birthday.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh  
_

On graduation day, Brittany wears her best dress, and calls Mike's cell phone early in the morning. Mike picks her up for the ceremony and they leave her house to say goodbye to the school that they'd come to see as a second home. This is the place were they went through everything together. It was a difficult romance, and everyone doubted their feelings, but hard as you may try, you can never break up true love.

_  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said  
_

After the ceremony, Brittany gets a note from Mike. It's telling her to meat him at the lake view where they celebrated 18th birthday, and snuck out to almost every night after that. She pulls off her graduation robe, hugs her friends, and begins to run (In stilettos and a dress. Ouch.) She runs all the way there, hoping to find him waiting for her on the beach. She doesn't. She stands alone on the beach for about fifteen minutes, worrying that something bad might have happened to him.

_  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

Finally, Mike appears from the bushes, wearing his best clothes and holding roses. She smiles and runs toward him. Kissing and hugging him, she asks what took him so long. He explains that he had to speak with her father.

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Mike bends down on one knee. He reaches into his pocket pulls out a ring. "Marry me?" He asks. Brittany can barely speak, so she nods and kisses him. "Yes!" She finally screams. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Mike slips the ring onto her finger and lifts her into his arms.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

It's a cool day in July; the first week of summer and the air smells fresh and crisp. Mike sits on the top step of his front porch. His wife Brittany comes out and sits down next to him. He takes her hand and smiles. "Do you still remember the day we first met?" he asks.

"Of course," she says, smiling back. "It was in the beginning of the summer. We were fourteen, and you were sitting on your front porch."


	4. Hey Stephen

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
_

Emma Pillsbury walks into her brand new office at William McKinley High School. While unpacking her things, Emma notices a man with curly brown hair enter the room. He smiles and introduces himself as Will.

_And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
_

The two of them walk down the halls, laughing and talking about themselves. She tells him about her new job as the school's guidance counselor, and he tells her about his Spanish class and about his long-time girlfriend Terri who he is planning on proposing to soon enough. Though she won't admit it, this crushes her a little inside.

_  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

Emma sees Will and his soon-to-be fiancé at the super market. The two of them are holding hands, but Terri is yelling at him about something about lemons. Emma knows that Will isn't as happy with her as he lets on.

_Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

Later that night, Emma lies in her bed and cries as she listens to pathetic sad music from the eighties. Emma has worried lately that maybe it just wouldn't happen for her; that she would be alone forever. But Will makes her think differently. She feels alive when she's around him, she feels like she could fly. Why did he have to be with her?

_  
'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
_

As the rain falls down outside her window, she can't stop thinking about him. Oh what she would do just to see him right now.

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself  
_

Will can't put his finger on it, but something about Emma makes him feel...different. It feels like magic almost. But he loves Terri. He's gonna propose soon enough.

_  
Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
_

Emma gets to work early the next morning. She's going to tell Will how she feels today. Will enters her office, a big smile on his face. They exchange morning greeting, both of them glowing with excitement. "Will, I have something to tell you," Emma says. Will smiles at her. "Me too," Will says. Emma lets him go first. "I just bought Terri an engagement ring. I'm gonna propose to her on her birthday at the end of the month. Emma's heart sinks.

_I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

Is it just him, or does Emma always have a sort of happy glow around her? It's like she was constantly surrounded by sunshine. Will liked it.

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
_

Emma let the tears flow out as she doodled Will's name on a page of her journal. Just the way he talked sent shivers down her spine.

_Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same_

"God Will, can't you get anything right?" Terri complained about a sandwich Will had bought her. Will sighed. Emma never badgered him like this.

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

As the rain falls down outside her window, she can't stop thinking about him. Oh what she would do just to be with him right now.

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself  
_

Will can't put his finger on it, but something about Emma makes him feel...wonderful. It feels like magic almost. Will loves Terri, but…

_  
They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
_

Emma sits alone in Lima Central Park. As she presses her face against the cool wet grass, she can almost hear his voice. Emma has never felt so much pain in her life. Why is it that we can have everything we want, except the thing we want the most?

_I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

As Will sits in his classroom, grading papers, everything seems surprisingly dark. He wishes Emma was around to light up the room with happiness for him. __

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  


On December 15th, it's Terri's birthday. Will isn't quite sure he's ready to propose right now.

_All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?  
_

Emma sees Will and Terri through the window of a restaurant. She watches Terri flip out at Will again; (something about the flowers he bought her) she wonders why it is that he loves her so much. He _can't_ be happy. But Terri is beautiful; on the outside at least. Emma hangs her head and makes her way home.

_  
I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
_

"Fine Terri!" Will finally says. "If you want me to leave, I'll leave!" And with that he leaves the room, this time for good. Where was Emma when he really needed her?

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself  
_

Emma's phone rings. She picks it up, and just by the sound of Will's voice she knows. "I'm coming Will," she whispers.

_  
If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
_

Emma runs through the rain. 'Just a little farther' she tells herself. And sure enough, there he is, standing there in his perfect blue jeans and white dress shirt. She speeds up and throws herself into his arms.

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself  
_

As Emma's lips meet his, Will feels like fireworks are going off inside him. In all honesty, this is what he'd wanted the whole time.

_  
Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself_

"I love you," they say at the same time.


	5. White Horse

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
_

Quinn Fabray has quite the poker face. Finn can't believe that she's fouled him this whole time.

_As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
_

Pacing around his room, he can't believe how stupid he's been. He'd truly and honestly believed her.

_  
Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known  
_

So many times he had noticed little things about her. The way Puck was always so involved, the way she acted when she was around him. And that stupid story about the hot tub. Finn kicks himself mentally. He really _should_ have known.

_  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
_

Finn has always pictured a perfect happily-ever-after for him and Quinn. Clearly that wasn't going to happen.

_  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around  
_

Quinn has tried to apologize so many times, but he just can't bring himself to forgive her. He sacrificed everything for her, and she broke his heart.

_  
Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
_

He let himself fall for her way too many times, he needed be independent now.

_I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know  
_

He's finally come to the conclusion that he probably never will forgive her. He just can't.

_  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell_

Now Puck has her, and they seem happy together. Finn secretly wants what they have, though he doesn't want it with her anymore.

_  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around  
_

Every time Finn sees her, she gives him an apologetic look. It won't work; she's hurt him too much.

_  
And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry  
_

"I just didn't want you break up with me," Quinn sobs through the phone. Fake tears; Finn knows.

"Quinn," He says quietly. "I'm sorry, but you blew it. I might have understood before, but not now." There is a long silence.

"Don't you love me?" Quinn asks in a whispered voice.

Another pause. "I did."

_  
Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
_

The next day, as Finn drags his feet solemnly toward his locker, he is shocked to see Rachel standing in front of him. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She offers. Finn nods sadly and leans to hug her.

_This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
_

"Are you still angry at her?" Rachel asks.

"Not really," Finn says honestly. "I mean; I was, but she taught me a valuable lesson."

"What's that?"

"Sometimes people try to screw you over, but in the end everyone moves on, and everything goes back to normal…eventually."

Rachel leans in and kisses him.

_  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

"Quinn," Finn says, tapping her on the shoulder.

Quinn turns around; her large round stomach getting in the way of her every movement. "Oh." she says as she looks down at her feet. "Hi."

"I just wanted to say that I forgive you," Finn says, finally getting it off his chest. "Good luck to both of you."

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

As Finn walks away, he feels extremely accomplished. It's like he said, everything goes back to normal eventually; we just have to let it.


	6. You Belong With Me

**Yeah, I know, it doesn't make sense cause Kurt and Finn are already together in the first one, but this is the order of the album, and like I said, it doesn't follow any time line. Anyways, enjoy!**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Kurt watches Quinn yell at Finn about something stupid and pointless; again. She just doesn't understand him. Kurt does.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
_

Kurt knows Finn better than anyone else does. He can relate with him in ways that no one else can.

_  
But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
_

Kurt is there at every football game; watching him play even when Kurt is supposed to be playing too. Quinn is standing by the stands in here perfect Cheerios outfit and perfect makeup. Kurt knows that Finn will always find her more attractive than him.

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"I honestly love you," Kurt says, putting everything he has at risk. He can tell by the flash in Finn's eyes that Finn knows that he's not naming a song.

"Cool," Finn says innocently. "That…sounds like a nice song." __

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me  


Finn walks away from the football change room. Kurt stands there, the words half way out of his mouth. Why couldn't he have said it just a few seconds ago? Kurt sighs.

"I love you," he whispers.

_  
Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
_

Kurt and Finn are early for early for Glee practice one morning. They laugh and chat, and Finn tells Kurt that he's a 'great friend.' Part of Kurt is happy about this. The rest of him dreads over the word 'friend'. Is that all he'd ever be?

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  
_

It's so damn great to hang out with Finn; Kurt thinks. He's so easy going and open. Would he be as easy going and open if he knew about how Kurt felt?

_  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
_

Kurt tells a joke, Finn laughs and smiles. His smile could brighten the whole world a little. He doesn't smile very much anymore. Kurt blames Quinn. He's probably right.

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

Finn hangs up the phone after yet another heated argument with Quinn. Kurt wonders why Finn puts up with all this crap.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
_

Little Miss Quinn. So damn perfect. She's the captain of the cheer squad. Finn's the quarterback of the football team. They're the American Dream alright. Kurt detests the American Dream.

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_

"Girls," Kurt says. "They're your problem. They're up, they're down. Girls," Kurt casts his eyes to the floor, then looks up hopefully.

"Yeah," Finn says through a laugh. Once again; point not landed.

_  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
_

Finn walks away from the music room at the end of Glee practice. Kurt sits there, the words half way out of his mouth. Why couldn't he have said it just a few seconds ago? Kurt chokes up.

"I love you," he whispers.

_  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
_

Kurt leaves Finn's house after helping him pick an outfit for dinner at the Fabray's. He sighs. Kurt is madly in love with Finn. How come Finn hasn't figured this out yet?

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
_

Kurt hears his doorbell ring. It's just past midnight. He runs down the stairs and opens the door. Finn stands on his front porch; his face streaked with tears. Kurt knows that he's crying about Quinn and her baby- Pucks baby, not Finn's.

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me  
_

The two of them sit in Kurt's basement, listening to the radio.

"This is my favorite song," Finn says, cheering up a little.

"I know," Kurt blurts. Oops!

_  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
_

Finn walks out of Kurt's front door at about two am. Kurt stands in the door frame, the words half way out of his mouth. Why couldn't he have said it just a few seconds ago? Kurt feels like he's about to cry. "I love you," he whispers.

_  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
_

Finn turns around. 'Shit!' Kurt thinks. 'He heard me!' He's still deciding weather this is good or bad as Finn makes his way toward him.

_  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

Finn leans down and kisses him gently, lifting him off his feet a little.

"You belong with me," Finn whispers. Kurt takes his hand and pulls him back into the house.


End file.
